


Sunday Afternoon

by Hathanta



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, M/M, biting kink, yeah this is more fluff than smut i'd say
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-01
Updated: 2013-06-01
Packaged: 2017-12-13 16:50:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/826572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hathanta/pseuds/Hathanta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Sunday afternoon and the boys are lazing around in the dorm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunday Afternoon

It was a Sunday afternoon and Sirius was lying on Remus’ bed and lazily kissing him. Remus was enjoying the slow slide of their lips, and the way Sirius nose brushed against his own, and he still held his book in one hand but was slowly discarding the idea of pushing Sirius away. The animagus nosed against Remus’ cheek and then licked up his jaw and into the shell of his ear, earning a pleased noise from the boy underneath him. One of Sirius’ hands slid under his boyfriend’s shirt and Remus protested into his mouth as Sirius’s fingers brushed over his sensitive sides. Sirius grinned lay his head on Remus shoulder, nose digging into his neck and fingers still idly stroking his ribs.

“Are you just going to lie there?” Remus asked after a moment.

“The sun has drained me of energy and you make a wonderful pillow.”

“I _was_ reading.”

“And now you are pillowing.”

“I’m not sure you can say that.”

Sirius raised his head and looked at Remus, “I’ve never really cared about my wordage before, have I? And anyway,” he quickly shoved the book out of Remus’ slack grasp and it thudded onto the floor before he could stop it, “now you don’t have a book to distract you.” Remus looked unimpressed as Sirius flopped down onto him again, curling one arm up around his head.

“I could shove you off you know.”

“You wouldn’t. You love me too much.” Remus felt Sirius nestle down to make himself heavier, and rolled his eyes. He gave him a half-hearted push and Sirius snapped at his hand.

“Bag dog.” He pushed at Sirius again and then, with a heave, rolled himself completely over. Sirius let out a startled yelp and then he was lying with his back to the bed and Remus was straddling him. Remus made to get off but Sirius grabbed his hips, smirking.

“No, this is good too.”

Remus folded his arms and raised an eyebrow, “I thought you were feeling sun-drained?”

“That was when I didn’t have a werewolf sitting on me.” Sirius wiggled his hips underneath Remus, and raised his eyebrows suggestively. Remus put one hand on the bed next to his boyfriend’s head and leant over Sirius, grinding down against him just to hear that sudden cut-off gasp from the back of his throat. He wound the other hand into Sirius’ fine hair and pulled his head back, exposing his pale throat.

“D’you like my neck, Remus? D’you want to bite it?” Remus rolled his eyes and put his mouth over Sirius’, more to silence him than anything else, although the way their tongues melded and tangled together was quite enjoyable. He broke the kiss and then scraped his teeth over Sirius’ neck just for the hell of it.

“Do that again,” Sirius was breathless.

Remus glanced at him quizzically and then ducked his head to nip at Sirius’ neck and run his teeth up to his ear, making sure his hot breath rushed over the skin. Carefully Remus bit the edge of his jaw and tugged slightly. He heard Sirius’ breath hitch.

Remus leant back, grinning, “You like that! You like being bitten,” he said in amused wonder.

“Yeah, as I’ve just found out.”

“Take your shirt off.”

Sirius gave him a dirty look and then pulled off his weekend t-shirt, revealing the planes of his chest, muscled from much quidditch practise. Remus gave him a sly smile and then bent over and licked into Sirius’ collar bone, before nipping at the skin stretched over it. The animagus sighed happily. He kissed up onto Sirius’ shoulder and then scraped his teeth down his side, biting a little where the ribs ended. Finally he trailed up toward the flushed oval of Sirius’ nipple, tasting the sweat on his skin. Instead of flicking his tongue against it like he usually would, he gently closed his teeth over it and pulled, rolling it slightly the same time.

“ _Shit._ ” Sirius swore harshly, his hips bucking up beneath Remus. Remus pulled at it again, and then brought into his mouth and sucked. Sirius pushed a hand into Remus hair, fingers scratching at his scalp and gripping in his hair.

Remus surfaced and saw that Sirius was looking slightly taken aback himself. He grinned, “You’ve got a kink,” he teased.

“I’m in love with a werewolf, of course I’ve got a kink. Now shut up and kiss me,” and he pulled Remus’ mouth back down to his own. 


End file.
